happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Esequiel and Cody: Waveageddon
Esequiel and Cody: Waveageddon is a fanfiction crossover short written by MarioFan65. This short is a sequel to Esequiel meet Cody Maverick and a crossover with Happy Feet and Surf's Up. This story will focus on Esequiel and Josesito returning to Pen Gu Island to see Cody and the Hang Five visiting Pen Gu Island for a powerful surfing event. This short take place one month after Penguin Legends. It was released on May 12, 2018‎. Characters *Esequiel *Josesito *Cody Maverick *Chicken Joe *Lani *Big Z *J.C. *Undertaker *Hunter *Paige *Mr. McMahon *Montay (mentioned) *Shippo (mentioned) Transcript (At Esequiel's Tickle Lab, Esequiel is working on a new tickle machine prototype in his laptop as Josesito came along in the elevator) *Josesito: Hey Esequiel. *Esequiel: Good morning Josesito. How's the weekend going? *Josesito: Pretty much alright. I'm just doing my job. *Esequiel: I wonder if Cody and Chicken Joe has something for us. Hm. (At Pen Gu Island, a surfing competition is held as Cody, Chicken Joe, Tank and Big Z are surfing on the big wave) *Reggie: Oh boy, now that's a big wave going on. *Mikey: It seems that Cody take the lead again! *Cody: Yeah! I feel like number one again! *Tank: Come on Cody, i was first place. *Chicken Joe: Whoa bro, chill out. *Big Z: That place is mind. *Chicken Joe: Watch it big dude. *Big Z: Big Z. *Chicken Joe: Big Z, whatever. *Cody: Ha ha ha. Take that boys! *Tank: No, i'm going after first! *Cody: Stop cheating. I'm gonna make it first. *Tank: Not you, me! *Cody: Yes, almost there. (Cody win in first place as the waves move down) *Reggie: Oh yeah! Cody take the lead once again! *Cody: Yeah. Alright. *Tank: Good game Cody. *Chicken Joe: Way a go bro. *Big Z: You did it man. *Cody: I love to surf. *Chicken Joe: Me too bro. *Tank: Next time, i will win first. There is alway a next time. *Cody: Ah, the world is back to normal. I wonder how Esequiel and Josesito are doing. (Back at Esequiel's Tickle Lab) *Esequiel: Oh my, i think Cody miss me alot. *Josesito: Did he need us for something? *Esequiel: No. How about a visit from Pen Gu Island, huh? *Josesito: Uh, yeah. I guess? *Esequiel: Oh boy, yes. We can do it. Let's go. *open the portal to Pen Gu Island* Here we go. *Josesito: Yippie. (Back at Pen Gu Island) *Mikey: Congratulations everyone, you guys did well and well done. *Cody: First place. *Chicken Joe: Bro, these waves are so big that we would went all the way to swim along with the sharpies. *Big Z: I bet it won't happen again. *Tank: Whatever. *Cody: Being a surfer is amazing. *Chicken Joe: We have been surfing for many years and dude, it was the bomb. *Cody: I wish the Hang Five were here again to do all the fun stuff we got. *Tank: Oh yeah. Bring in the action and feel strong like a walrus. (The portal open up as Esequiel and Josesito arrives) *Esequiel: Hola. *Cody: Esequiel! *Josesito: Yo, what's up. *Chicken Joe: Hey guys, you finally made it. How's home doing? *Esequiel: Everything is back to normal. How is surfing? *Cody: Really good. I feel the flow in the waves. *Esequiel: Oh yeah baby, kick it. *Chicken Joe: Guys, did you see that? *Esequiel: What? It's just a mass of water. *Chicken Joe: Not that, look! *Cody: Oh my god. (A group of strong surfers are swimming through the waves) *Josesito: What is that? *Cody: Oh my god, it's them. Take a look at these surfers. *Esequiel: Who? *Cody: The Hang Five! *Big Z: The Hang Five? Damn, they came back. *Chicken Joe: Dude, that's incredible. *Tank: There goes my man Hunter. (The Hang Five arrives by splashing the waves into the penguins) *Reggie: Hey, hey, hey. Look who's here. *J.C.: Wow. This place is even crowded than the small group. *Hunter: Looks big to me. *Mr. McMahon: Greetings everyone, we are back for some fall surfing games. *Esequiel: Woo. *Josesito: Fall Surfing Games? What does it mean? *Cody: Every season, they travel to each island to do some awesome surfing activities and games. We used to travel across the seven seas to do some awesome extreme stuff like filming commercials. *Esequiel: Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate life for me. *Cody: Not pirates, surfers. *Chicken Joe: It's a surfing life for me. *Mikey: Hey guys, over here! Your surfing friends are here to see you. *J.C.: Hey Cody, glad your doing business with the other penguins. *Cody: Yeah. It's like another movie studio who can't afford another character. *J.C.: I see your point. *Esequiel: So, what are you here for? *J.C.: We are going to play a event of surfing games for the fall season. *Paige: Yeah. I can't wait. *Esequiel: Oh boy, bring it on. *Josesito: But i don't know how to surf. *Esequiel: Oh yes you do Josesito. You know how to surf. *Josesito: Yeah. We went surfing once with Montay and Shippo. *Esequiel: Now you're talking. *Josesito: I bet you can. *Tank: Oh yeah Hunter, welcome back. *Hunter: My man. *Tank: Fist bump. *fist bump Hunter* *Hunter: Boom. *Esequiel: Who are you guys? What's your names? Can you introduce to yourselves? *J.C.: Yes. The name, J.C. *Esequiel: J.C.? John Cena? *J.C.: Shhhhhh, don't say my real name. Just call it J.C. as a nickname. *Esequiel: Okay. Sorry about that. *Hunter: I'm Hunter. *Undertaker: I'm the Undertaker. You don't want to see a thing in the dark. Do you? *Josesito: No. *Paige: I'm Paige. *Mr. McMahon: And i'm Mr. McMahon. Welcome to Pen Gu Island boys. *Esequiel: Oh, we came here before. We decided to come again to see our little penguin buddy Cody. *Cody: Hey. *Big Z: Whoa, look at you, you haven't aged well. *Mr. McMahon: So you must be Big Z. *Big Z: Yep. You're in the right place. *Mr. McMahon: Are you ready to rock and roll with some surfing activities all over the seven seas? *Big Z: Yes. I will be coming to join the Hang Five. *Cody: If there is Hang Five, now there's Hang Six? *Big Z: Nah, i'm just partnering up with these guys. *Esequiel: Oh yeah, we would like to join. *Josesito: I'm coming all along. *Cody: Then stick with us. *Chicken Joe: Hm, something big is coming. *J.C.: A whale is about to pick us up! *Tank: Oh yeah, bring on the whale! (The whale arrives to pick up the gang) *Esequiel: Wow. *Josesito: Look like a blue whale. *Big Z: It's here. Everyone get on. *Lani: Wait, where are you guys going? *Cody: We're going to the seven seas. By the way, J.C. is back with the gang. *Lani: Oh my, you guys are back? *Paige: Yep, you said it. *Chicken Joe: Come along. *Lani: Woo hoo! *Esequiel: Oh yeah, this is going to be fun. *Reggie: You guys are leaving? *J.C.: Yes. Look like we got things to do. *Mikey: Good luck. What so ever. I'm going to watch all the surfers swim though the big waves. *J.C.: Up and we're ready to go. *Esequiel: Up and away. *Josesito: Ah, this is like a big booby boat. *Esequiel: No booty trap, huh. *Josesito: Yes. *Mr. McMahon: Okay, let's sail to the seven seas! *Hunter: Let's sail. *Big Z: Here we go! (The big whale started to sail into the seven seas) *Esequiel: Ah, what a nice day in the ocean. *Josesito: Just by pass the ocean and head over to a island we never went before. *J.C.: The Magic Conch Shell knows. *Esequiel: The Magic Conch Shell. *Chicken Joe: I thought it was a myth. *Hunter: There are many secrets around the islands and you know what's better. *Esequiel: Like having a tickle toment? *Paige: Like filming a TV show? *Big Z: Kinda. It been one of my good old days to travel to each of the islands to see my fans. *Esequiel: Make me feel like a pirate. Argggg. *Josesito: Me hardy. *Cody: Oof, that was amazing. *Big Z: Where are we sailing to? *J.C.: To our homeland. The island. *Big Z: The island, what? *J.C.: This is where our friends are. The best surfers out there. You guys are going to love it. *Big Z: I hope so. *Tank: I wonder how the big guys look like. *Esequiel: Big as a macho man? *Josesito: Kind of. I'm not sure. *Undertaker: Someone is about to become meat. *Chicken Joe: Not me. *Undertaker: Not without my meal. *J.C.: Oh look, we are arriving to a island. *Esequiel: Wow. *Josesito: We're almost here. *Big Z: Same old island, huh. *J.C.: It been 15 years since you explored our island Big Z. *Big Z: Yep. Look like i'm making a comeback. *J.C.: Alright, that's my man. *Mr. McMahon: I think we're here. *Chicken Joe: Yep, we still made it. (The blue whale arrives at the island where the Hang Five resides. The blue whale stop by the dock.) *J.C.: Okay guys, we are here. *Esequiel: Alright. *Josesito: This is the first stop, huh? *Esequiel: Yes. I told you this is the place to go. *Big Z: Come on in you guys. *Cody: We're here. *Chicken Joe: Let's go. (At the beach of the Hang Five's homeland) *J.C.: Ah, here we are. It seem that the sun set to cool off. *Mr. McMahon: Looking good. *Tank: Oh yeah, we got the big guys going. *Esequiel: Let's go greet these people. *J.C.: What's up? *Penguin #1: Looking good J.C. *Penguin #2: Hey, it's Big Z! *Big Z: That's right. The man is here. *Esequiel: Ooh, strong men. *Josesito: Anyone is up for a macho man? *Esequiel: What? *Josesito: I can be your macho man. *Esequiel: You got to be kidding me. *Lani: Look at these guys. *Esequiel: They're all penguins and big and strong. *Lani: If Big Z was like that, he can get all the ladies he want. *Esequiel: I'll be hella out of here. *Josesito: You're joking, right? *Esequiel: Nah, everyone can be strong. I'm just playing, i'm just playing. *Josesito: Whoa, i didn't know they have squid sticks. Come on and let's grab some. *Esequiel: Okay. *Lani: Boys will alway be boys. (Esequiel and Josesito went to the food stand) *Emperor Food Seller: Welcome guys. Welcome to the Food Stand. What do you like to buy? *Esequiel: Um? *Josesito: Squid sticks? *J.C.: I'll take it from here. Squid sticks for everyone. *Emperor Food Seller: Alright. Look like you're here to go. *J.C.: Oh yeah. Feel those muscles. *Emperor Food Seller: Strong like a killer whale. Grab what you like. They're free. *Esequiel: Oh boy. *Josesito: Squid sticks! *Emperor Food Seller: I love these guys. (Cody and Chicken Joe found a lunch table for the group) *Cody: I call it! *Chicken Joe: Oh boy. I wonder if they going to give us some hamburgers and potato fries. *Cody: You just grab it yourself. Do you think that we're hungry for peanuts? *Chicken Joe: No. That doesn't matter. *Cody: Ah, yeah. *Lani: Hey guys. *Hunter: Move up a little, we're going to eat lunch. *Undertaker: My chicken is my lunch. *Chicken Joe: Whoa, don't eat me, i'm not the food. *Undertaker: Ugh. *Esequiel: Yo, what's up? How it's going? *Josesito: Squid sticks! *Esequiel: Yummy yummy squids. *Cody: We have succeed. Yeah. *Chicken Joe: Oh boy, squid sticks. *J.C.: Yeah my friends, grab what you need. They taste great. *Lani: Ooh, they remind me of something i use for lifeguard duty. *Big Z: Like a squid? *Lani: Yeah. I have to rescue all the baby penguins from swimming in the water. It's too deep for them. *Big Z: You're our favorite lifeguard. *Lani: Thank you Big Z. *Cody: Yummy, these squid sticks taste good. *Esequiel: Yeah. They taste like shrimps and krills alike. *Josesito: Oh boy, i'm getting a taste. *Esequiel: The squid legs taste good like noodles. *Josesito: *slurp on the squid legs* I love it. *Chicken Joe: Me. This is what my uncle used to make when i was a little hatchling. *Cody: I thought you were raised on a farm. *Chicken Joe: Yeah. I was raised on a farm around that time. *Esequiel: The salt taste good to me. I'm going to grab some shrimp sticks. *Josesito: Me too. *Cody: I'm going for the shrimp sticks. *Chicken Joe: Oh yeah, you're making me hungry. (Back at the food stand) *Esequiel: Heya, mind as well grab some shrimp sticks? *Emperor Food Seller: Does it look like a buffet to you? Yeah, grab whatever you like. *Esequiel: Alright. *Josesito: Now i'm hungry. *Cody: Yummy in my tummy. *Chicken Joe: Cool dude. I love these shrimp sticks so much. *Emperor Food Seller: Grab any you like. *Chicken Joe: Thanks a lot. *Emperor Food Seller: No problem at all. (Back at the table where the gang are) *Esequiel: We got the shrimp sticks. *Josesito: And they taste good. *J.C.: Oh yeah, shrimps! *Tank: Someone is gonna eat them all like crazy. *Esequiel: Crazy motion. *Josesito: Loco motion. *Esequiel: What? *Josesito: Um.....okay. *Cody: *laughs* You guys are so funny. *Chicken Joe: Yeah. *J.C: Hey guys, i think we should go catch up with the other strong birds. *Big Z: Alright. *Esequiel: I'll be going. *Josesito: Me too. *Chicken Joe: Uh huh, that's right. *Tank: Oh yeah, let's go. *Hunter: Wait up. *Tank: Right back to ya. (At the surfing spot) *J.C.: Heya boys. *Strong Penguin #1: Yo, J.C. What's up? *J.C.: Looking fine. *Strong Penguin #2: How's Hang Five doing? *J.C.: It has been a success. *Mr. McMahon: That's my boy over here. *J.C.: Oh yeah. That's the spirit. *Tank: We're going crazy cool. *Strong Penguin #3: Oh yeah, i'm hella going to make my move. *Strong Penguin #4: Me too. *Undertaker: You'll be dealing with the Undertaker. *Strong Penguin #5: Ooh, the Undertaker. *Strong Penguin #6: Deep from the grounds, he looks into your soul. *Undertaker: Ha ha ha, that's right. *Chicken Joe: And my meal? *Undertaker: Your meal? You are my meal. *Strong Penguins: *laugh* *Chicken Joe: Whoa dudes, you can't judge a chicken if you never met a person before by its looks. *Undertaker: I see what you mean. *Strong Penguin #1: Show those muscles. *J.C.: Yeah. You all should stay strong like me. *Strong Penguin #2: Alright. *Paige: Boom. *Funky Penguin: Hey guys, they have this one cool looking pool on the jungle side. It's just like the lazy river in the water park and one boy, it was so damn cool. *J.C.: Are you kidding me? *Funky Penguin: You guys can go to the lazy pool and try it, it's really fun. *Esequiel: The lazy pool? *Josesito: Oh boy, i'm going. *Cody: Me too. *Chicken Joe: Dude, that was fantastic! *Lani: Let's go take a look at the pool. *Big Z: Oh yeah. (At the lazy pool) *Esequiel: Wow. *Josesito: This look like something i've seen from a water park when i was a teenager. *Chicken Joe: Warm water, huh. *Cody: Whoa. This is like the lazy river. Come on, to the river. *Chicken Joe: Fun fun fun. *J.C.: Man, this loop is big. *Undertaker: I know right. *Chicken Joe: This lazy pool isn't bad after all. *Paige: I can recognize it. *Esequiel: Over here, there's bubbles around. *Chicken Joe: Ooh, just like fried chicken. *Tank: The water feel soft. *Lani: Ooh, there's like a lot of people. *J.C.: Yeah. We're a party together. *Esequiel: Ooh, there have the drink snack in the middle of the lazy pool. Come on. *Undertaker: Time for a nice fresh drink. MORE TO COME Trivia *This story mark the debut of the Hang Five. This group act as a parody to famous WWE stars like John Cena as surfers. They previously appeared in Surf's Up 2: WaveMania. Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Crossovers